User talk:Kinedyme
__TOC__ Talk Page Header Hi Kine, Recently, I stole... I made... I borrow a kind of talk page header template from another wiki, check mine. Interested ? I also done a temporarly joke one for Hauptman until I know what to put inside. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:32, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox, That's a good idea, I'll follow suit. Looking at what you've said to Hauptman, I presume I can choose what image and text to put inside? Kinedyme (talk) 10:30, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes you can choose what to put inside, I also made one for CC, tell me what do you want to put inside (image, text...) and I can make it for you, except if you want to make it yourself. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:07, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Forgive me for getting ahead of myself, but yes; I already started a prototype here. This is the idea, I think? If you're making them in a standard style, then that would probably be the image/text I'd choose personally. Kinedyme (talk) 14:15, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Sob... I understand... I'm useless... WAAAAAHHHHH !!!! It looks nice (me for the question I took the time when all girls were harassing Miho for advices), there is no standard style I take the format after you put what you want inside. I also made for myself a template for my profile. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) *Pat Pat. It's okay, don't take it like that: You will always have your ... well-groomed panache. I just got excited by your idea. Anyway, I'll probably leave my profile as is: There isn't too much data on there at the moment, so I'll keep it simple and non-intimidating. Keep up the good work. Kinedyme (talk) 09:07, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Top Navigation Hi Kine, Just wondering, do you find a solution for the character tab ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:37, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Yukari's room Hi Kine, I was wandering on the wiki and in Episode 5 trivias, I found a list you made that various tanks that appears in Yukari's room. I rewatch the episode and try to find them but I didn't find some you listed: Here what I found *Drawings pinned on the cork board **Tiger II **T-34/76 *Models in boxes **Panzer 38(t) **KV-2 **Tiger I **Churchill **Hetzer **M3 Lee **Carro Armato P26/40 *Posters **Panther (on Black Knight poster) **T-34/76 (on Black Knight poster) **T-34/85 (on poster just above Black Knight poster) **T-44 (on Black Knight poster) I'm not sure for this one. *Books **Panzer IVD I'm unable to find the SOMUA, Matilda & KV-1. Do you remember where you find them ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:10, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox, I honestly couldn't say for sure, it was so long ago, and when I watch it again, I can't even see all the ones you did. If you're trying really hard to search for them, then I remember adding them chronologically, so the SOMUA must have somehow been the first one I saw. I believe that the SOMUA may have been a misidentification of a T-34 model. I think the box under the tiger in the stack next to the display shelf looks like a green matilda. I probably mistook one of the KV-2 tanks for a KV-1. I could also have been dreaming for all three of them. Please remove them from the list if they're not there. Kinedyme (talk) 19:18, July 16, 2018 (UTC) On next to the shelf I can see from up to down: Pz.38(t), KV-2, Tiger I, Churchill VII, Hetzer, M3 Lee, ??? (the image quality is too bad) and I think a German tank but the text quality is bad (I would bet on a Panther, I mirrored the image and try to manipulate the image contrast and colors but it's bad). After the supposed Panther we don't see the one below. On her wardrobe she had four P40 and a M3 Lee. The five other boxes are the same as the five first ones next to the shelf. After she had many other boxes in her room but these are only copies of other boxes. Sorry to make you remember so hard ;p Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:30, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Spam Lately there have been some users spamming the wikia, some even edited other users pages. *User:Гуччи ганг -Vandal / Spammer **Букаабукаа - Spam / Vandalism (Original page was: User:Yalara) - I reverted the edit **Двадвавосимь - Spam / Vandalism **Ффффффффффф - Spam / Vandalism **Ывыфв - Spam / Vandalism **121231 - Vandalism (Original page name was: Momo Kawashima) - Attempted to recover name, failed miserably due to lack of administration rights. **GGRYTYYYYST DOOOOG‎ (Original page name was: Momo Kawashima) - Attempted to recover name, failed miserably due to lack of administration rights. *User:Artur2002new -Vandal / Spammer **Istik Pishter Tanker Shkolar - Spam / Vandalism -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 03:04, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Is this issue still ongoing, or has it been dealt with already? Kinedyme (talk) 13:14, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Fox357magnum‎ already dealt with it -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 14:13, August 22, 2018 (UTC)